nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Koenigsegg CCX
The Koenigsegg CCX is a 4.7L twin-supercharged V8 supercar. Production started in 2006 and ended in 2010. Koenigsegg produced only 14 exemplars. It is the fifth fastest production car in the world making it faster than the McLaren F1. ''Need for Speed: Carbon'' The CCX appears in the Collector's Edition release of Need for Speed: Carbon as a tier 3 vehicle. Both a black and orange CCX that cannot be customised are only available in Quick Race mode. It mainly competes among the fastest tier 3 cars due to its quick acceleration and high top speed. The CCX has decent handling, but tends to understeer in corners making it less controllable than the Pagani Zonda F and Audi Le Mans quattro. The black variant must be driven in the gold tier race war event of the Collector's Edition challenge series events. ''Need for Speed: ProStreet'' The CCX appears in the downloadable Booster Pack for Need for Speed: ProStreet as a tier 3 vehicle. It is suitable for Speed Challenge events because of its precise handling that is maintainable at high speeds and its quick acceleration. ''Need for Speed: Undercover'' The CCX appears in the Collector's Edition release of Need for Speed: Undercover as a tier 1 vehicle, but appears in the PlayStation 2 and Wii releases with a price tag of $250,000. With stock performance parts it reaches a top speed of 250 mph (402 km/h), and the best trait of the car is its handling. Acceleration is above average, but slower than seen on the Chevrolet Corvette Z06. ''Need for Speed: Shift'' The CCX appears in Need for Speed: Shift as a tier 4 vehicle with a $1,000,000 price tag and an 18.40 car rating. It is unlocked upon collecting 180 stars and cannot be upgraded with performance parts. It delivers high amount of torque resulting in a quick acceleration, however, it is prone to massive oversteer whilst exiting high speed corners. ''Need for Speed: World'' The CCX was made available in Need for Speed: World as a tier 3 vehicle on December 14, 2011 following the 4th Spot the Devs event. Since August 22, 2012, it has been featured as an A class vehicle. It has a good acceleration that is up to par with the Lexus LFA and has a powerful nitrous boost. It has less traction in corners, but makes it up with responsive steering and a top speed of 216 mph (348 km/h). Grey The Grey style is a tuned Amerikon Speedsystems performance speedboost car that costs . It was made available on April 25, 2012. Black The Black style is a stock cash car that costs , and was initially released on June 11, 2015 as part of the End of the World event. Achievement Edition The Achievement Edition style is an achievement car awarded to the player upon them owning 150 cat once. It was made available on April 10, 2013. It is fitted with a unique aftermarket licence plate, and has a unique "Achievement Edition" livery design applied. The Elite style is based on a unique non-removable body kit with a custom interior, carbon-fibre body kit and headlights and an exposed engine bay. It is also equipped with visual modifications such as a two-tone livery, and the interior has also been altered to a pale blue and yellow colour scheme. It is also fitted with a special body kit that features enlarged gills along the sides of the front bumper and an enlarged front air intake. Other alterations include an overall widened body including the side air intakes, two hood scoops, a roof scoop, a lowered skirt, a larger chin spoiler, a heightened rear spoiler, quad exhausts, a large rear diffuser and a visible engine rack. The wing mirrors have been moved forward from the door hinges to onto the front wings. The Elite has the driving traits of the standard CCX, but has superior performance due to being upgraded with better parts. Elite (SpeedBoost) The Elite style is an elite car that costs . It was released on December 14, 2011. It is fitted with tuned quality Gromlen performance parts, 2-star Skill Mods, and various aftermarket parts. Elite (Cash) The Elite style is an elite cash car that costs , and features various tuned performance parts. It was initially released on June 1, 2015 as part of the End of the World event. It is fitted with tuned quality Gromlen performance parts, 2-star Skill Mods, and various aftermarket parts. ''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit'' (2010) The CCX appears in ''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit'' (2010) as a Hyper Series racer vehicle, and as an SCPD Special Response unit. The racer vehicle is unlocked upon the player earning a total of 450,000 racer bounty. The SCPD unit is unlocked upon the player earning a total of 473,750 cop bounty. It is somewhat difficult to control in corners compared to other Hyper and Special Response vehicles. The CCX reaches a slightly lower top speed than its rivals although features a powerful nitrous boost as compensation. ''Shift 2: Unleashed'' The CCX appears in Shift 2: Unleashed as a Modern Road class vehicle with a $600,000 price tag. It has an A 1820 performance rating and a 4.80 handling rating. ''Need for Speed: No Limits'' The CCX appears in Need for Speed: No Limits as a Hyper class vehicle. The starting rank is 800 PR and the blueprints are located in Underground Chapter 19: Final Countdown. Stock The stock CCX is a sports hyper car that requires 40 legendary blueprints to unlock. The blueprints required to unlock the vehicle can be found from various sources; * Campaign - Chapter 19: Final Countdown * Campaign - Complete Chapter 19 * Missions * Upgrade Crate * Premium Crate * Chop Shop Receive 400 mechanic level XP by building up and 1750 mechanic level XP by fully staging up this car. Trivia *The CCX in Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) can be selected with a Black Hematite, Emerald Green, Heliodor Yellow, Lapiz Lazuli, Orange Amber, Ruby Red, Sapphire Blue, Silver Blue Diamond or Sparkling Topaz body paint colour. *The CCX in Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) has a 5-speed gearbox instead of a 6-speed. *The CCX in Need for Speed: No Limits has a Raijin Bodykit that looks similar to the Koenigsegg Agera R and a Koenigsegg Bodykit resembling the Koenigsegg CCGT. Gallery NFSCKoenigseggCCXBlackCustom.png|''Need for Speed: Carbon'' (Black) NFSCKoenigseggCCXOrangeCustom.png|''Need for Speed: Carbon'' (Orange) NFSPSKoenigseggCCX.jpg|''Need for Speed: ProStreet'' NFSUCPS2KoenigseggCCX.jpg|''Need for Speed: Undercover'' (PlayStation 2 and Wii) NFSUCPS2KoenigseggCCXBonus.jpg|''Need for Speed: Undercover'' (PlayStation 2 and Wii - Custom Unlockable) NFSUNKoenigseggCCXStock.jpg|''Need for Speed: Undercover'' NFSSKoenigseggCCX.jpg|''Need for Speed: Shift'' (Modified) NFSW_Koenigsegg_CCX_Black.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Black) NFSW_Koenigsegg_CCX_Grey.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Grey) NFSW_Koenigsegg_CCX_Achievement.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Achievement) NFSW_Koenigsegg_CCX_Elite.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Elite) CCXnew 924x519.jpg|''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit'' (2010) (Racer) CCX cop 3-copy 924x519.jpg|''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit'' (2010) (SCPD) NFSS2UCCX.jpg|''Shift 2: Unleashed'' S2UKeonigseggCCXModified.jpg|''Shift 2: Unleashed'' (Works) Koenigsegg CCX Shift 2 Unleashed Mobile.PNG|''Shift 2: Unleashed'' (iOS) NFSNLCCX.png|''Need for Speed: No Limits'' Category:Collector's Edition Cars (Carbon) Category:Exotics in Need for Speed: Carbon Category:Booster Pack Cars Category:Collector's Edition Cars (Undercover) Category:Police Vehicles in Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) Category:Cars in Shift 2: Unleashed (iOS)